dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Kara
Patricia Kara (born February 25, 1972 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American Model, Actress, and TV Personality. She is best known to TV Game Show Audiences as Briefcase Model #9 on both the Nighttime and Syndicated Daytime editions of NBC TV Game Show Deal or No Deal. She is also of Greek Descent. A native of Chicago, Illinois. Patricia Kara began her career in the Windy City before moving to Miami, New York City, and then finally, her current residence of Los Angeles, California. Throughout her career, she has done segments for the TV Guide Channel's coverage of the Golden Globes, the Catherine Zeta-Jones benefit for the Motion Picture and Television Fund, and the E! Network's Wild On! series (the Kentucky Derby episode). Patricia was also a Spring Break VJ in Lake Havasu and Panama City Beach. She has also done Three to Tango, the NPPL Super 7 World Series Paintball Tournaments on PBTV, segments for TVG, and OLN's Wakeboarding Power Hour. Kara's modeling career expands, including print advertisements for AT&T, FedEx, Venus Swimwear, Body Wrappers dancewear, Disney, Suave, Swiffer, 24 Hour Fitness, Mitsubishi Motors, Lexus, Nesquik, Reebok, and Snickers. She has also graced the covers of several magazines including Stuff, Maxim, Forbes Magazine, Sports Illustrated, Cosmopolitan, Glamour, Women's Fitness, Muscle & Fitness, Fitness Rx, and the cover of Brad Schoenfeld's book Sculpting Her Body Perfect. Aside from all the modeling gigs, Patricia has also done several TV commercials for various companies such as for Coors Light, Old Navy, Bally Total Fitness, Kohl's, Ericsson mobile phones, V8 Vegetable Juice and Edison Power. She has also landed countless guest starring roles on various TV shows which include MADtv, Las Vegas, All of Us, Passions, and Beverly Hills, 90210. She has also appeared in video games such as MechCommander 2. Patricia soon landed a new, weekly TV gig. She was chosen to appear as one of the 25 Briefcase Models on the NBC TV Game Show Deal or No Deal as the show debut during the week of December 19-23, 2005. During it's week-long Premiere Week, Patricia stood beside Briefcase #8. When the show returned to the airwaves in February 2006, Patricia moved to Briefcase #10 during the first week of season one. Although her permanent residence on the show was Briefcase #9 (where she moved to after the first week), Patricia substituted at Briefcases #4, #5, and #11 during the first season. During the 2008-09 season of Deal or No Deal, Kara began pulling double duty as she and fellow Briefcase Model Tameka Jacobs were chosen as the assistants on the newly Syndicated, Daytime version of the show. Patricia and Tameka would continue on with the daytime show after the nighttime show drew to a close in May 2009 and moving to Stamford, Connecticut for the 2009-10 season (final episode aired in May 2010). Patricia appeared alongside fellow Briefcase Models Claudia Jordan, Megan Abrigo, Leyla Milani and Lisa Gleave at the 2009 Game Show Awards (hosted by Howie Mandel) representing Deal or No Deal as they won the award for Favorite TV Game Show Models. Kara and Milani along with fellow Briefcase Model Marisa Petroro, appeared on a 2009 Celebrity edition of the GSN Original Catch 21 (hosted by Alfonso Riberio). Patricia won the main game, winning $1,500 for the charity she played for ($500 Bonus for scoring the first 21 in the game) and winning an additional $1,000 in the Bonus Round for a grand total of $2,500. Today, Patricia continues to travel the world, hosting TV gigs and even has her own web series titled Dish with Trish. She has returned to Case #9 in the 2018 CNBC reboot, alongside Megan Abrigo and Amanza Smith. Gallery 4.jpg 0Patricia_001.jpg 0Patricia_003.jpg Videos DISH WITH TRISH Alike Boggan|Alike with fellow DOND model Patricia Kara on her web series "Dish with Trish" Category:Models